


Aay'han

by dreaminbooks



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Married Couple, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminbooks/pseuds/dreaminbooks
Summary: Din reunites with his Tribe, but not in a way he would hope for.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Aay'han

**Author's Note:**

> _aay'han_ \- a bittersweet perfect moment of mourning and joy
> 
> From time to time, we all need a break from fluff. 
> 
> READ THE TAGS GUYS

Din felt so alone that it sometimes made him cry himself to sleep. 

He had nothing left. His child was taken by the _jetii_ , his ship was destroyed. Even Din's Tribe was gone and nowhere to be found, alongside with his _Riduur_.

Tears welled up in Din's eyes every time he could see his husband's face in his mind. Sometimes Paz was smiling wide, little lines cracking the skin next to his eyes, teeth flashing. Sometimes he was wearing his buy'ce, watching Din through the visor, and even though it wasn't real, Din could feel this gaze burning holes in his skin.

Then the images stopped, and Din was once again in the real world. _Alone_.

The note left behind in a cantina was like a miracle for Din. He found it by a complete accident during one of his travels, and it has been so long since he had last seen anything written in _Mando'a_. Yes, it was suspicious. The words scattered together, unfitting. Like a five-year-old came up with the sentences. But it didn't matter. All that mattered, was that he had a chance to find other Mandalorians. He had a chance to reunite with his _Riduur_.

But Din didn't plan to raise his hopes up. At least not too much. 

When he came to the meeting point mentioned in the letter, he started feeling a bit uneasy. It was coming to him now. The realization that perhaps way too many things were out of place. The messy text, the abandoned building in a dark alley, where he was currently waiting.

When Din appeared the building was empty. He was alone, like he had been for quite a while now. But Din didn't plan to give up, and kept waiting instead. The minutes turned into hours, time blurring together as he starred in the darkness.

Then Din heard footsteps. Light and stealthy, but clearly audible thanks to the metal floor. The echo was ringing, and Din couldn't quite establish where they were coming from. They were loud all around him. His head kept snapping from one side to another, but he couldn't see. It was all so dark and confusing.

In a split second he was pulled backwards by a thin wire rope that wrapped around his throat. It was the only place he didn't bother to secure that much. Mostly because he had never let anyone that close. 

Sheer panic flooded Din's mind, he could feel the metal digging in his skin, lightly for now, but still hard enough to draw blood.

"Told you it will lure a Mandalorian" the voice came from behind him. 

Clearly his attacker had company as he talked to someone. Din kept fighting, his legs kicking the empty air as his hands tried to loosen the deathly grip of the metal string. 

It took him only a few seconds to realize that it'd made things worse, his sharp movements digging the metal further into flesh.

"Let's take beskar and get out of here" Din could feel tears welling in his eyes as he kept struggling. 

He should have seen it coming. People were still after it, after them. Everyone at the Covert had told him that, _Paz_ had told him that every time Din planned to go out, and he had never believed. 

The Mandalorians had suffered so much, surely they deserved respect, or at least peace. He was sure of that and never understood why he was the only one. Now he was beginning to see. 

"Finish him off" Din wasn't sure anymore who was talking. The blood started to pour from his neck with at a more urgent pace. His head was ringing. He could feel how it was harder and harder to breath.

Then they all heard blaster shots. The other man fell. Din realized that someone perhaps came to his aid, but deep down he knew it was already too late. It did scare his attacker however. He pulled Din back even harder. The Mandalorian felt hot blood gushing from the wound, and he felt sick as it got underneath his armor, soaking through his pilot suit.

Din fell down as the string was released. His attacker was shot, Din was sure of that. He could see the red light of a blaster bolt right next to his face. Laying on his back, surrounded by darkness he realized he couldn't really move. His limbs like jelly, unresponsive. All he could do was to wait. Either for help or death.

The air moved, a warm presence appeared next to him. Someone grabbed his helmet, and Din twitched in a poor attempt of stopping them. He was too tired to do anything else, and he had to do something. His heart broke into a million pieces. He didn't want to die a _dar'manda_. The Way was all he had now.

For a longer while nothing happened, and Din braced himself, forcing the heavy eyelids to lift. When he opened his eyes he saw two Mandalorians hunched above him. They probably chased after the information that got him here in the first place. He could recognize them, they used to at the Covert too, but Din's memories were blurry, and he couldn't focus enough to remember their names. Right now, he only knew one name.

"Paz"

" _Kriff!_ Paz!" one of them shouted, and someone did come. For a second Din hoped, but the Mandalorian wasn't satisfied, and Din just wanted to cry. And he did. He let the tears fall from his once again closed eyes "Get Vizsla! Now!"

Din could hear even more thumping. It ringed in his head, breaking his skull from the inside. He could hear his name being spoken in a faint and broken way, but the person seemed to be miles away.

"Turn the _kriffing_ light on!" the Mandalorian above him snapped with urgency. The dim light was enough for Din to close his eyes even harder as he grunted. It earned him a rushed shushing, as someone kept tugging the material of his neck, removing the metal rope from his neck. Then the hands squeezed the wound with medical precision. Some more thumping and shifting, and Din could feel another set of arms grabbing at his hands.

"Din? _Din'ika"_ He would recognize that voice everywhere, but he had raised his hopes up so many times already. Maybe now he was imagining it too. "He needs a medical kit! Go!"

The hand on his neck switched with someone else's. This one was bigger and more desperate. Like his savior really believed that it could seal the skin back again with the touch. Din finally braced himself and opened his eyes. His heart missed a beat.

It really was Paz, his warrior of a husband. He looked just like Din had remembered him. Large frame sheltering Din from the rest of the world, keeping him safe. The sight of blue beskar so comforting. Din felt like he found home in this forsaken place.

"Paz" his voice was hoarse, and he could swear the words came out alongside with a trickle of blood.

"Shh, you will be fine _Din'ika"_ Paz didn't sound so sure himself, but Din believed him. Wanted to believe. "The clan is here. I'm here. We'll help you"

So the others were here too. His clan. That meant he made it. The loneliness could end, he had found his Tribe.

Paz bent forward his free hand, reaching to Din's helmet. He was clearly waiting for permission, but the younger Mandalorian didn't have strength for that. Lack of protest must have been enough for his husband. Din could feel his _buy'ce_ sliding off his face, felt the cold air on his face. He looked up, trying not to move his head around and looked at Paz with his own eyes.

" _Riduur"_ Din gasped with amazement. His hand reaching towards Paz's face, but his arm couldn't even make it halfway. His husband grabbed it in an iron grip, almost crushing Din's fingers in the process. 

"Yes, _Cyar'ika"_ was Paz crying? It sounded awfully like that, and Din didn't want him to cry. Everything was fine. It was all finally coming back together. His mind was drifting away, eyes closing " _Cyar'ika_ , don't fall asleep, _don't"_

A loud thump startled Din awake. A helmet was put down on the metal floor, next to his head. Paz was looking down at him, and Din couldn't help but smile. His _Riduur_ was so handsome, his eyes fierce, skin adorned with scars. How did they even end up together? Din didn't know for sure, but was grateful beyond words. 

It was so hard for Din to stay awake, his eyes closed once more, and the grip on his throat became even tighter, making the air burn a little in his throat. Din could still feel blood flowing out however, fast as though nothing was stopping it. Some shifting and Paz appeared right in front of his face. Their bare foreheads meeting in one of the most intimate acts there was. 

" _Din'ika_ , please" Paz sobbed, and Din felt his Riduur's tears falling on his face.

His _Riduur_ shouldn't cry. It was all fine.

Din had found his way back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if that's how a human body works, but let's say that yes.  
> I hope you enjoyed it (in some sort of twisted way). Obviously, I needed to feel some pain. It hit me in the feels, when I was writing, but I still needed to share it. ❤️


End file.
